


Taffeta

by orphan_account



Series: Pretty [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavy gets sucked into Demo and Sniper's fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taffeta

Demoman had promised himself that he wouldn’t seek Sniper out after their initial night together. He didn’t want to seem needy or like he couldn’t get anyone else or like he was some sort of creepy stalker in ladies’ underwear. No, he would wait for Sniper to come to him (or not). And if he didn’t…well…he would just have to grab Scout, stuff him in the cheerleader uniform that was his size, and ravish him. And then shoot him, after scrambling his brains with the tyke’s own bat, hopefully enough that he wouldn’t remember the incident. Still. Demoman couldn’t help but watch the lean, predatory Australian and remember the smell of his sweaty, lusty skin; the feeling of the soft fabric around his thighs; the…fuck. I am a stalker, he thought. 

Sniper was surprised when Demo seemed to show no interest in him after their kinky evening together. He wasn’t sure what he had expected, but being ignored wasn’t it. After waiting almost a week, he finally approached the other man and wrapped his arms around his big shoulders, murmuring against his ear, “Hello, mate.”

As soon as his heart had stopped trying to jump out of his mouth and he had realized (not difficult, based on the accent. That was one nice thing about this particular group of men) who was speaking to him, Demoman spun, oddly gracefully for such a bulky man, and wrapped his arms around Sniper for a big, wet kiss. His eyes soft and unfocused, he blushed a little and looked away. “Ah…’evening.”

“So you are still interested?” Sniper laughed, keeping his arms loosely around the other’s neck. “I wasn’t sure if it was a one time thing or not.”

“Ach, aye, I’m interested. I just didn’t want ye t’feel, y’know…smothered…” His big hands trailed lower and lower down Sniper’s back until he was cupping the Australian’s buttocks, nearly lifting him a little off the ground. “I’d take ye back any night of your asking. When…ye know…I’m not otherwise occupied…” Finding himself unaccustomedly bashful, Demoman glanced away again, taking one hand off of Sniper’s ass to rub at the back of his own neck awkwardly. 

Sniper grinned at Demo’s awkwardness, “Am I makin’ you shy?” he slid his hands down and hooked his thumbs in his pants, tugging them down just enough to reveal something white and lacy.

Biting his full lip a little, Demo was about to protest…until he saw the white lace, not to mention the lean expanse of Sniper’s abdomen and the thin, dark trail of wiry hair leading down. His eyes widened and his awkwardness evaporated. In an instant he had one arm on either side of Sniper’s head, forcing the Australian against the wall, where he planted his hands. “Aye, y’are a dirty girl, aren’t ye? I knew it. Well, I know what to do about that.”

“Good… I was hoping I could find a big, strong man to teach me a lesson.” Sniper leaned forward for a kiss, sliding his knee between Demo’s legs.

“Ohhh…ye naughty, wicked thing. I’m going to enjoy you, I can tell.” Demo moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head as Sniper’s knee carefully sought his erection. The Scot eagerly leaned in for the kiss, wrapping his hands around the back of Sniper’s head and holding him in place. “If you’re very, very lucky, y’might even get a spanking.” It was almost a question and he raised an eyebrow at Sniper, to see if the lanky Australian would be interested in such a thing. 

“Bring it on,” the lean man practically purred. “Where do you want to do this?”

“Oooh, ye saucy tart. Well, we could do it in my room, or we could do it somewhere more…mmm…interesting?” Demoman slowly, cautiously, grabbed a handful of Sniper’s butt and squeezed before giving it a gentle pat to see how the other man would react. 

“Let’s make it interesting.” Sniper groaned, kissing up Demoman’s neck to his jaw-line, nibbling and licking gently.

“Alright then, mah wee lassie. The courtyard it is,” Demo murmured, hardly able to speak over Sniper’s attentions. “Now stop that, or we’ll be finished before we’ve started…do you want the same skirt as last time, or a new frock?”

“Oh, you spoil me, getting me pretty new things to wear,” the Sniper said flirtatiously. He tugged at his pants a little harder, showing more of his silken, lacy underthings.

Demo laughed. “Alright. Get you to the courtyard, find a secluded area, and undress your fine self, and I’ll bring you some pretty things.” The demolitions expert staggered away, with his pants clearly a little tighter than was comfortable. 

Stumbling a little, Sniper headed for the courtyard. He stripped off his pants and boots, but left the pretty white lacy underwear, for which he had no name. It had looked appropriate, but bloody hell it was hard to find here. His legs were in white stockings. Not really my colour, but what the hell, he kicked his things under a hedge and slid up against the wall to wait for Demo, feeling a bit chilly and exposed. His erection was only getting harder though, so there was no arguing with what was about to happen.

After a few minutes, Demoman returned carrying a bundle of clothes and walking a little more easily. “Well, my little petunia. I hope y’haven’t wilted waiting for me. No? Good.” He gently tapped the bulge in Sniper’s white panties. “I like what you’re wearing, so y’can keep it. Here’s a skirt and here’s a pretty corset for ye. Get the skirt on and I’ll help you with the corset.” Demo handed the clothing over and began removing his flak jacket, shirt, pants and boots, leaving only an emerald green pair of cotton panties with little bows. He began to slowly stroke himself through the thin material as he watched Sniper.

“Corset?” Sniper blinked, pulling on the skirt in a hurry, realizing that the bottoms of his stockinged feet were all dirty from standing in the dust. He pulled it up, not even sure which way should face front.

“Careful with that, love. It’s taffeta. That stuff doesn’t come cheap.” Demo helped his lover arrange the shiny, burgundy skirt, then stood back to admire it. “Very nice. Now, if you’re feeling especially daring—which y’are—you can tie these strings here…” he bent to do so, “and the skirt is hiked up, showing your pretty wee legs. And yes, a corset.” Wrestling Sniper’s arms out of the way, Demo settled the corset around the Australian’s lean torso. “Ready?”

“Ready for ?–oof!”

“…for that.” Demoman began tightening the laces, starting at the top and working his way down, slowly binding the Australian into the garment. “There…don’t you look a sight.” Smiling, the Scot rested his chin on one hand, scrutinizing Sniper. “Not bad. Not bad at all. How do y’feel?”

“A bit constricted. I like to be able to breath while I’m getting fucked, mate,” he panted a little, though he could breath alright, he couldn’t move much and felt a bit helpless. He wound his arms around Demo’s chest, biting at his neck. “Let’s get started, before I run out of air.”

“Ach, you’re fine, ye great baby. Ye won’t run out of air, I can promise ye that. But yes, let’s get on with the fucking. Don’t ye bite me! I’m the one as does the biting around here.” With that Demo gently pushed Sniper away and turned the smaller man around to face the wall and pushed him against it. Carefully reaching beneath the luxurious skirt, Demo hooked a thumb in the elastic of Sniper’s undergarments and slowly pulled them down past the Australian’s ass. Leaning forward, he gently bit the back of Sniper’s neck and flipped the skirt up over his lover’s back, giving himself access and a view of the Australian’s backside.

Sniper groaned lustily, hands on the wall, gripping the stone with his fingertips. He pressed his cheek to the wall too, looking back over his shoulder at Demo, letting the man do as he liked. He still felt constricted, but the distraction helped.

Demo smiled reassuringly at his lover, then gently turned Sniper’s face away. He slowly ran his hands down Sniper’s back, enjoying the feeling of the tough, lean muscle beneath the beautiful, soft corset. His hands drifted together at the small of Sniper’s back, only to separate again over the Australian’s ass. Demo happily kneaded and squeezed the firm flesh for a while, before raising one large hand and firmly swatting it. He paused, making sure Sniper was ok with how things were proceeding.

A low moan was pretty reassuring that he was into it. “Have I been bad?” he gasped.

“Aye, my wee tart. Very bad. Very naughty. You’re a strumpet and a hoor, don’t you know?” All of this was said without malice and in a soothing tone, though Demo was grinning from ear to ear behind Sniper’s back. Encouraged, he raised his other hand and spanked Sniper’s rump.

Sniper gave a soft cry, clenching his hands into fists against the wall. “Fuck, yes,” he groaned.

“Ah, I thought so. That’s all the proof I needed, ye trollop. Only doxies like you like this sort of treatment.” Demo was having almost as much fun coming up with synonyms as he was spanking Sniper. He soon had a steady rhythm going, first one hand, then the other, spanking and cupping and squeezing Sniper’s pert little ass, feeling the cheeks warm even through the lacy panties. 

“You don’t want me to behave, do you?” Sniper gave Demo an innocent look. “Wouldn’t you miss your little slut?”

“Aye, that and I would,” Demo patted Sniper’s rump fondly. “But you’re a strumpet, just the same.” Finally unable to stand it anymore, the Scot carefully removed his own panties, leaving him mother-naked, neatly folded them, and tucked them out of the way. Pressing up against Sniper from behind, he jerked the Australian’s panties down further, letting them fall between his lover’s ankles. Producing a bottle of lube from the pile of unused clothing, Demo quickly oiled them both up before grabbing Sniper’s hips and pressing himself against the Australian again, the head of his cock slipping between Sniper’s ass cheeks. He carefully held the taffeta skirt out of the way. 

Sniper threw his head back, hissing and crying out with pleasure as Demo slid into him, opening that tight ring of muscle. He was at just the right height, just the right length and soon he felt that warm spasm of nerves as the other man touched just the right spot inside him.

Demo was moaning and laughing right along with him, his arms wrapped tight around Sniper’s middle as he fucked him. 

It was about this time that Heavy crossed the courtyard on his way from getting a sandvich back to his room. His eyes, accustomed to looking for danger, were highly attuned to movement, so when he saw strange shadows in a dark corner, he instantly became alert and began slinking closer, sandvich clutched in one mighty hand.

“Fuck me fuck me fuck me…” Sniper panted, skirt up around his middle, stockings a bit wet with lube, dirty from the wall and the ground, one of his garters popped off and hanging loose. He pushed back into Demo, trying to get more friction, begging for more.

“Oh, I’ll fuck ye right proper, ye dirty girl!” Demo grunted, feet planted wide apart around Sniper’s legs, both for force and to keep his lover pinned. 

“Demo?” Heavy relaxed as he recognized his teammate. “Who is ugly woman you fuck?”

Sniper turned over his shoulder, still trying to push back into Demo, face flushed. “…fuck.” He pulled at his skirt, feeling foolish for doing so, but too exposed not to.

Demo quickly leaned sideways so he would be between the two men and hopefully hide Sniper. “Ah, Heavy…not really the best time, do y’ken? And she…she’s damn ugly, you wouldn’t want her.” Turning to Sniper he whispered, “Sorry. Ye know I don’t mean a word of it.” He laid a light kiss on the Australian’s grizzled cheek.

Heavy raised a thick eyebrow. “Sounds…familiar.” He lumbered closer, if only to get closer to an honest-to-god woman. Not that he would (or could) ever leave Medic, but…

“Fuck off, Heavy, we’re fucking!” Sniper growled.

“Sounds like Sniper. Looks like Sniper.” Heavy peered into the shadows, past Demo. “Is Sniper. Demo, why you are fucking Sniper in dress?” The big Russian had a very canny look on his broad face. He certainly didn’t look disgusted or unkind, just…curious.

“Fuuuuck…” Demo cursed under his breath. “I’m fucking him in a dress because…look, we’re fucking, alright? Can’t we talk about this later?” Shaking his head, Demoman tried to ignore the skulking Russian and keep fucking his little tart, but…the mood had been more than a little killed. 

Sniper groaned. “We’re done, aren’t we?” he untangled himself, straightening out his skirt as seriously as he could. “We were just having a fancy tea party and we started fucking, okay?”

“Yeah, sorry. We’ll…do this again? You can, ah, go if ye want. I’ll cover for ye.” Demo whispered, kissing along Sniper’s stubble as he pulled his rapidly shrinking cock out and rounded on Heavy. “Yeah. What he said. Now…shove off!”

“Tea party, eh?” Heavy looked sceptical, then shrugged. “I want to play, too.” He didn’t move, just started chewing his sandvich. 

Sniper exchanged glances with Demo, then grinned. “Do you have anything big enough for the big fella?”

“…maybe. Alright, alright, I do!” Demo blushed a little, but it was hard to see on his dark skin. “Do ye want to come try it on, Heavy?” He glanced at Sniper, then shrugged. 

“I have never been to tea party,” Heavy said, with great seriousness and dignity. 

“You’re gonna love it, mate,” Sniper chuckled, leaning back against the wall. “Wanna play inside, Demo?”

Still looking a little bemused, Demo nodded. “Ah…sure. You find us a place, and I’ll get some clothes for Heavy to, ah…play in.” 

“You don’t use your bunk much, do you Heavy?” Sniper asked, taking the big man’s enormous hand and drawing him to the room that went practically unused. The Heavy slept there only when Medic didn’t want him about.

“No, not much. Usually sleep with doktor. How you play tea party? Besides dress up pretty.” Heavy smiled, one massive hand stroking the soft material of Sniper’s dress. 

Sniper groaned, letting Heavy feel his skin through the clothes. “We dress up, we fuck and… afterwards we’ll have tea,” he promised, though Demo had never expressed an interest in tea, he was certainly willing to bribe Heavy with tea for his attention. His cock was steadily hardening again as they made their way to Heavy’s bunk. Sniper sat on the bed, leaning back against his elbows.

“Oh. Is good. Fucking is good, tea also.” Sitting on the bed beside the Australian, Heavy stroked Sniper’s thigh, enjoying the feeling of warm skin through the shiny cloth. “We…fuck?” 

Demo stood in the doorway watching the strange scene. As far as he knew, these two men had never touched one another, at least not in any way sexually. But now he could almost have sworn that Heavy was actually blushing. “Not until you’re dressed. Get out of those dirty things and put on a pretty frock.” True to his word, Demoman had brought a massive skirt, large enough for Heavy, and a frilly bonnet to cover his bald head. 

“A bonnet?” Sniper grinned broadly, “You think of everything, don’t you?” he slipped out from under Heavy’s hand. “Do you want to fuck me, big fella?”

“Da. Very much do I want to fuck you. If…if you want.” Sure enough, Heavy was blushing. 

Shaking his head, Demo offered the clothes to his huge teammate—a plain blue cotton skirt that matched the bonnet. Once Heavy was dressed, he stood back to admire the—admittedly remarkable—view. “There…aren’t you just pretty as a picture,” Demo said, fighting back a smile that might be misinterpreted. “Now. How do we want to do this?”

“Don’t care. Someone fuck me,” Sniper laid back on the bed, lifting up his skirt and his knees, touching his cock beneath the pretty taffeta.

Demo laughed. “Well. As this is yer first, ah, tea party…I propose that Heavy, ye take care of him. I’ll help out.” With that, the burly Scot hopped onto the bed behind Sniper’s head and grabbed his teammate’s arms. He knelt on them, effectively pinning his upper body, and began to slowly stroke his still-naked cock over the Australian’s face.

Heavy’s face lit up. He carefully slunk onto his bed, which was fortunately much larger than standard-issue, and positioned himself between Sniper’s legs. He reached beneath the bed and grabbed a dusty bottle of lube, which he smeared generously over one meaty paw. “You are…sure about this?” he asked, glancing down at Sniper with a look of concern. “Do not want to hurt you.”

Sniper nodded, face red, body straining under Demo. “I’ll let you know if you hurt me,” he promised. After that, he stopped using words and began to strain towards Demo’s cock, tongue out, neck arched.

“Ah-ah, not yet.” Demo chuckled, digging his knees into Sniper’s arms just a little as he continued to stroke, lifting himself further from the Australian’s striving mouth. 

“Alright then.” Heavy cupped Sniper’s ass with his dry hand, carefully positioning his teammate this way and that until he was satisfied. When he had achieved the angle he was looking for, he pressed one blunt finger to Sniper’s hot little opening, not quite entering. 

Sniper, denied by Demo, eagerly pushed himself down on Heavy’s finger. His back arched and he groaned happily. One finger from Heavy was like the cock of a normal-sized man. “Ah, fuck,” he turned his head, kissing Demo’s thigh, nibbling a little to keep himself quiet. He tightened around Heavy’s finger, unable to keep himself still.

“Ohh…you are greedy. Just like doktor.” Heavy smiled, carefully curling his finger a little inside the other man, caressing and exploring. 

“Aye, that he is. He’s my dirty little girl, this one.” Demo patted Sniper’s face fondly, moaning a little as the Sniper’s lips traced along his sensitive inner thigh and he was tickled by the rough stubble. He continued slowly, slowly stroking, not wanting to finish too soon—and tormenting Sniper was a great source of fun.

Caught between two men, Sniper found himself pulling away from Heavy to kiss higher on Demo’s thigh, then sliding further into Heavy’s finger and away from Demo. This delicious torment continued for a while before his moans took on a different sound. “More!”

Heavy laughed with delight and plunged his finger into Sniper as far as it would go. He twisted it deep inside his teammate’s guts, enjoying himself immensely. Medic almost never let him use his fingers; this was a rare treat. 

“No no, mah wee trollop. You dinna get to say ‘more’. I’ll just have to fill that tart mouth of yours.” Demoman slid a thick black finger between Sniper’s lips, smiling down at Heavy.

Sucking Demo’s finger between groans, he looked up at Heavy pleadingly, still rocking his hips for more. His cock rubbed against his own belly and his eyes rolled back. With Demo on his arms, he couldn’t touch himself, so any sort of rubbing was… wonderful.

“You want…more?” Heavy asked uncertainly, but he pressed a second finger into Sniper’s opening, sliding it along the first. The bonnet-strings dangled by his face as he smiled up at Demo.

Demoman smiled back, moaning as Sniper expertly sucked his finger. “Mmm, ye’re a talented strumpet, I’ll give ye that.” He forced himself to keep stroking slowly and evenly, waiting to see how far this would go before he decided when it was time to finish.

Sniper’s eyes rolled back again as Heavy pushed a second finger in. This was about as much as he’d ever taken before and this was only two fingers for the giant of a man. He wanted to swear, to curse, but all he could do was take Demo deeper into his mouth, letting the man’s finger into the back of his throat. He relaxed into Heavy, letting him slide in and out easily.

“Yeah, that’s right…ye’re fine…” Demo said, soothingly. “Do ye want another finger?” He tapped his middle finger against Sniper’s lips, eyes fluttering as he felt the Australian’s throat convulse around his mouthful. “Ohh, ye’re damn good at this, lassie.” 

Once the finger was all the way inside Sniper, Heavy watched to make sure he wasn’t hurting the smaller man. As he felt the Australian relax, he spread his fingers incrementally, curved them, and worked his way ever-deeper into Sniper’s innards, all the while watching his teammate’s angular face for signs of distress.

Sniper opened his mouth greedily for another finger, sucking it in alongside the other. He would have preferred Demo’s cock, but the man was clearly enjoying his game so Sniper wasn’t about to protest. The Australian locked eyes with Heavy around Demo’s hand, trying to communicate everything he was feeling, though if he’d had the use of words, he doubted he could find any to express himself. He lifted his legs onto Heavy’s shoulders, sliding himself all the way down on the man’s fingers. His cock was tangled in the taffeta and he groaned and sucked happily.

Heavy moaned and kissed each of Sniper’s feet, then laughed his joyous, booming laugh. “This is good tea party!” he exclaimed, starting to enter Sniper with a third finger in his eagerness. 

“Ye’d better not ruin mah skirt, trollop,” Demo grinned down at Sniper, his eyes closing as the Australian’s mouth closed around his fingers. When he saw that Heavy had added a third finger, he hurried to follow, touching his ring finger to Sniper’s narrow lips, inviting him to take it in. 

Sniper opened his mouth in a gasp and when he had collected himself, he sucked in his third finger. At first, Heavy stretched him painfully wide, but he was so close to orgasm that the pain wasn’t so much dulled as it was twisted into delicious pleasure. He bobbed his head, drawing everything he could into his mouth, determined to take more and not to cum yet. The pain would make him last a bit longer, and being so close would make the pain feel wonderful. 

“That’s it, mah dirty girl,” Demoman cooed, letting Sniper use his fingers as he needed—as long as he didn’t bite too much. “Ye’ll be fine. Ye’ll enjoy it, won’t ye, mah little tart.” He kept talking, helping Sniper to focus, to take more.

Heavy, quite unaware of Sniper’s struggle, gleefully curled his fingers deep, deep inside of the Australian. His cock was throbbing, but he was enjoying himself far too much to give in already. “You like, da?” he asked, already sure of the answer. He was grinning his head off, showing all of his flat teeth. 

Heavy hit the right spot inside of Sniper and the man’s back arced with pleasure, his thighs spasming. His head hit the bed and Demo’s fingers slid out of his mouth. He screamed, fingers tightening around Demo’s calves, panting and shaking. “Pleaseyespleasemoreyesyesfuckyes!” he slurred, biting at Demo’s thigh to stop the words from escaping.

Eyes wide and alarmed, Heavy stared at Demo. “Is…good? Is hurt?” He was clearly pleading for help, his hand frozen inside of Sniper. 

“It’s alright, Heavy. He wants more. I think our little hoor could even take another finger, couldn’t ye?” Demoman patted Sniper’s face, covering it with his own saliva. “I think ye’ll be wanting something in your mouth again, tho’. It’s ok if ye bite a little.” He offered the meat of the side of his hand. 

The Australian bit down, sucking at the skin and groaning loudly. He pushed against Heavy, trying to wrap his legs around him and pull himself closer to the big man. His pleas were bitten and sucked away into Demo’s hand.

“Ok then.” Heavy slowly worked his pinkie in to join his other fingers. Compared to what was already filling Sniper it didn’t add much, but his smallest finger was significantly larger than most men’s thumbs. He kissed Sniper’s feet again, reassuringly, though he still looked a little troubled and uncertain. 

Demo laughed to see Heavy’s expression. “It’s alright. He’ll let us know if he’s really in trouble, won’t you?” The Scot winced a little as Sniper’s teeth sank into his hand, but he continued steadily stroking. “I eventually want to put mah willie down yer throat, but I think I’ll wait a bit.”

Sniper’s biting instantly stopped and he sucked much more gently – though still very enthusiastically. He whimpered a little, shuddering under their attentions.

“Is good?” Heavy patted Sniper’s raised ass with his free hand. “I have almost whole hand in you.” Before long he would have to either fuck Sniper or start touching himself, but for now he was alright.

“I thought you might say that,” Demoman chuckled. “Ye want mah willie, then?” He slowly eased his hand out of Sniper’s mouth, still kneeling on his teammate’s arms, and lowered his pelvis so Sniper could reach his cock. “I’m warning ye. If’n ye bite…”

Sniper nodded, opening his mouth and allowing Demo to control the thrusts at first. It didn’t take long before he was bobbing his head carefully, focusing on oral sex to distract his body from the overwhelming sensations of what could be compared to being fisted by two men. Heavy’s fingers curled in him and his whole body bucked, but he kept his teeth wrapped and just whimpered happily around the cock sliding into his throat.

“That’s right…ohhh…” Demo moaned, clutching handfuls of Heavy’s bedding and letting Sniper do the work. He hoped he could hold out long enough, but he supposed that he could at least keep holding Sniper still for Heavy.

Very slowly, very gently, Heavy slid his fingers out just a little, then in all the way, loving the way Sniper’s tight, hot hole held him. He was quite beyond words at this point, his eyes wide with wonder.

Sniper bit back tears, not sure what he was feeling anymore, only that he didn’t want it to stop and that he might be dying happily tonight. He wanted to beg for more, to demand more, but there was no way to ask and his mouth was too full for that anyways. He just whined and greedily slid Heavy’s fingers deeper. 

“You want…more?” Heavy asked again, his hand already forcing Sniper’s ass wide. 

Demo forced himself not to buck, not to start fucking Sniper’s mouth. He wanted to last, he reminded himself. God, Sniper was good, though. 

Sniper managed a nod, practically choking himself on Demo, head spinning. If the Scot hadn’t been pinning his arms down, he was pretty sure he’d be flailing.

Frowning just a little, Heavy nodded. “Ok. Only…do not blame me if you die.” He slid his thumb forward until it fit in the hollow of his other fingers. “Is all in you.”

“I’m impressed, strumpet,” Demoman gasped. “I didn’t think ye had it in ye.” He chuckled at his own joke, panting as Sniper ruthlessly sucked him.

None of the words anyone was saying made any sense to Sniper. They could have been speaking any language. All he could hear was the blood pumping in his ears and his own gasping and sucking. His fingernails dug into Demo’s skin and his whole body bucked and writhed as if he was being electrocuted. 

Once Heavy’s thumb joined the rest of his fingers inside Sniper, it almost felt as though his hand was being pulled inside. “More?” he asked, his hand sliding down to grasp his own cock. There was plenty of lube dripping about for him to grease himself with. 

“Are ye alright?” Demo asked, concern drawing him back from the brink of orgasm a little. “Blink three times if ye understand.”

Sniper spasmed, drawing his teeth down the length of Demo’s cock surprisingly delicately for someone who was quivering so much. He managed a nod, vaguely aware that they were both asking him things, maybe not the same things, but questions that needed answering. He wasn’t sure how else to respond. All his muscles tightened around Heavy’s fingers and his eyes rolled back completely as the man’s whole hand slid into him, stopping at the wrist. Tears sprung from his eyes and he started to spurt cum over his corseted chest.

“Oookay…I’m gonna pretend that he’s understanding what we’re askin’. If he dies…well…he’ll come back,” Demo decided, and began fucking Sniper’s mouth, still carefully keeping the smaller man’s arms pinned. He watched with interest as Sniper began cumming on the corset. “Ah…I knew something was going to get ruined…” he laughed, then closed his eyes and thought of Scotland. Soon, he was cumming happily down Sniper’s throat.

Heavy groaned as his hand disappeared inside Sniper’s ass. “Will…come back?” he asked Demo, but when he glanced up he realized that the Scottish man was not really hearing him. “Da. Will come back,” he convinced himself, trying to use some of his doktor’s assurance. Seeing that Sniper had started to cum, Heavy started jerking himself off harder, trying to catch up. His fist pumped inside Sniper in time with his other hand.

Sniper came and came, eyes rolling, his whole body quivering, face red as he stopped breathing during his orgasm. He barely managed to swallow as Demoman came, gasping and choking and sucking. His lean frame shook with each movement Heavy made inside him, hands clenching into fists. He finished with a soft gasp as he began to breathe again, body going completely limp. Now he could feel how big Heavy really was and he cried softly, making little nonsense words, pulling away from Demo’s cock.

Heavy felt Sniper suddenly tense around him, and he left off touching himself to gently stroke his teammate’s middle as he slowly pulled his fist out. He watched as the hole slowly closed again, considering fucking it again. Instead he unhooked Sniper’s legs from around his neck and laid the Australian down on the bed before continuing to frantically jerk himself off. Before long he was coming and bellowing, careful to avoid Sniper’s skirt. It was very pretty and he didn’t want to ruin it.

Demo sank back against the wall with a sigh, releasing Sniper’s arms and watching the other two finish up. “That was a fuckin’ good tea party.”

Sniper murmured some more words and curled into a little ball, shivering and trying to curl up with both men at once. He was hurting, but he was still so full of endorphins that the pain was just an afterthought. Tomorrow, though, he knew he was going to be sore.

Once he was done, Heavy wiped himself and Sniper, then gathered his teammate in his arms, inviting Demo to join them. 

Demo snuggled against Sniper, holding one of Heavy’s big hands as all three fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Another transfer from Y!Gallery, written by my wife and I.


End file.
